Recuerdos
by Dany Romanov
Summary: Anya ahora es también Anastasia. Pero la Gran Duquesa no son solo modales y riquezas, es una vida. Una vida que, poco a poco, recordará.
1. I Las Noches Blancas

**CAPÍTULO I**

 ** _Las Noches Blanca_** ** _s_**

 ** _Diciembre de_** ** _1915_**

Las lujosísimas alfombras, extendidas por los pasillos de principio a fin, hacían que los pasos del niño no emitiesen sonido alguno.

Pero, para él, hasta su respiración era como una alarma. Intentaba controlarla, que no resultase tan agitada, intentaba calmar sus nervios.

Daba igual cuantas noches recorriese el mismo camino, cuantas veces regresase a su pequeño catre en los aposentos de los criados sin percance alguno, sabía que aquello era un riesgo inmenso.

Y, sin embargo, ni el miedo, ni el sueño por pasar noches sin dormir para jugar con ella, nada era capaz de hacer que dejase de moverse en la oscuridad en dirección al dormitorio de su amiga.

Como era indispensable, había guardias apostados a lo largo del palacio, pero nunca suponían un riesgo para él si estaba concentrado y alerta. Sabía perfectamente por dónde debía moverse, qué pasillos evitar y, lo más importante, cuál era el pasadizo que lo llevaba a su destino.

Con cuidado empujó la pared, ribeteada de doradas formas y decorados, abriendo su entrada. Estaba discretamente oculta al fondo de uno de los pasillos, con una ancha cómoda justo al lado que disimulaba la apertura. Aquel era uno de los pasadizos más grandes, que conectaba los pasillos del ala oeste, en la que él se encontraba, y los del ala este, además que que abajo tenía una entrada a los aposentos de los criados. Y, por supuesto, llevaban también al destino del muchacho.

En un principio, él había querido salir directamente desde su dormitorio. Aquello sería mucho más fácil, y llegaría directo, sin tener que arriesgarse a que lo encontrasen vagando por los pasillos. Pero había muchos más miembros del personal que dormían con él, y sería tener mucha suerte que nadie lo viese o lo siguiese en alguna de sus escapadas.

Fue tanteando la pared del estrecho pasadizo, que carecía de ventanas, y él no llevaba nada para ayudarse. Lo prefería así, pues facilitaba su siguiente misión, la más difícil de todas.

Entró en la amplia habitación. A diferencia de todas las otras noches que había estado allí, estaba plenamente iluminada por la luz del exterior. Debían de ser cerca de las tres de la mañana, y el cielo estaba gris, como hacía unas horas, no había oscuridad ni estrellas.

A ninguna de las hijas del zar parecía molestarles aquello. El chico se mordió el labio inferior al ver a María, la tercera de las hijas del zar, pues era su objetivo siempre no hacer el menor ruido por no despetarla, y fue agachado hacia la cama que había en el lado opuesto, con el máximo sigilo que fue capaz.

La Duquesa Anastasia, la menor de las cuatro hijas de Nicolás y Alejandra, dormía plácidamente en ella. Nuestro niño sonrió con ternura y cariño al verla, relajando el cuerpo por primera vez desde que se había levantado. Se acercó hasta estar al pie de la cama, y observó que ella parecía estar teniendo un sueño agradable.

Antes de despertarla, él se frotó los brazos un par de veces, entrando en calor. La habitación de María y Anastasia no solo era cálida. Ellas dos eran aún niñas, y tenían envidiables colecciones de muñecas de porcelana, peluches, lienzos para pintar, casitas de madera... Y todo esto, por supuesto, requería una estancia enorme propia de dos niñas de la más envidiable realeza como lo eran ellas.

Pusó una mano suavemente sobre los labios de Anastasia, reprimiendo cualquier sonido que ella pudiese emitir por su sorpresa. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a sus visitas, por lo que cuando sentía aquello ya no se despertaba alertada. Pero aquella noche, cuando sus brillantes ojos se abrieron a la par, miraron al muchacho extrañados, interrogantes.

–Dimitri, ¿qué...? –preguntó ella en un susurro cuando al fin le dejó–. Creí que esta noche no vendrías, dije que...

Él, con un brillo travieso en los ojos, la instó a callar con un gesto. Después se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano cortesmente. Pero Anastasia lo miró escéptica y se la rechazó, levantándose con elegancia y soberbia. Aunque después, tras ponerse la mullida bata encima del camisón de dormir, se giró hacia él y soltó una risa contenida, dejando claro que solo bromeaba.

–Esta noche deberías coger más ropa de abrigo, Nastia –advirtió Dimitri, sonriendo divertido.

Ella arqueó una ceja, esperando una explicación, pero al ver que quedaría todo en una sorpresa asintió lentamente e hizo caso a lo que decía.

–No mires, voy a cambiarme –rezongó, caminando hasta un gran armario.

–Date prisa... –respondió él, obedeciendo, y mirando hacia el frente, justo a la cama de María, que dormía tumbada hacia el lado contrario. La confianza entre ambos era absoluta.

–Ya está –le dijo Anastasia yendo hacia él. Llevaba un gorro típico ruso, con su abrigo invernal azul y medias gruesas debajo del camisón. La bata no se la había quitado.

–Perfecto –Dimitri sonrió de nuevo y la tomó de la mano, metiéndola en el pasadizo y entrando él tras ella–. ¡Vamos!

La vivaz mente de Anastasia ya estaba completamente despierta, y echó a correr por el pasillo toda emocionada, sin soltar la mano de su amigo y obligándolo a seguirle el ritmo.

Salieron del oscuro pasadizo a los pasillos del palacio, ambos luchando por contener risitas infantiles y alegres.

–¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó la princesa, con las mejillas coloradas por la carrera.

–Tú sígueme –respondió Dimitri con aura misteriosa.

Ella fingió enfado pero, aún tomando su mano, fue con él por donde la guiaba. Bajaron a la planta principal escondiéndose, y se pararon en el vestíbulo que daba al patio. Había dos guardias vigilando en cada lado del portón de entrada, y otros tantos más alrededor de la estancia.

–Vamos a salir –anunció Dimitri en un murmullo, pero con soltura.

–¿Qué? –pronunció ella en el mismo tono.

–Lo que te he dicho –el chico entrecerró los ojos, con mirada calculadora–. Tengo un plan.

En todas sus excursiones nocturnas habían burlado a los guardias del turno de noche, evitado al personal de servicio que podían encontrarse, a cualquier otro miembro de la Familia Real que pudiesen encontrar, y también habían guardado sus encuentros en total secreto, sin levantar la más mínima sospecha. Para que las horas sin dormir no fuesen evidentes, concretaban cada cita y las repartían en espacios de tiempo para que pudiesen recuperar poco a poco las energías antes de la próxima.

Pero nunca habían salido.

Sencillamente, pensaba Anastasia, era imposible. Su padre contaba con tantas medidas de seguridad que el hecho de que dos niños jugando a las escondidas pudiesen burlarlos.

–Pero, Dimitri... –antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, él la había cogido por la manga del abrigo y tiraba de ella.

–Tenemos que despistarlos –afirmó él tras detenerse detrás de la escalera principal que daba a la entrada. Anastasia puso los ojos en blanco. De aquello ya se había dado cuenta. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Dimitri estaba arriesgando su vida por lo que quería enseñarle. Si aquel "plan" suyo salía mal, si los encontraban juntos, a escondidas...

Un golpe la sacó de sus pensamientos, y distinguió varias cosas en su confusión.

El elegante jarrón de su tía Olga traído de Oriente, hecho añicos en el pulido suelo.

Los gritos y pasos de los guardias, cada vez más cerca.

Los susurros nerviosos de su amigo, que le pedían que se diese prisa, más prisa...

Y, de pronto, estaba tendida sobre la nieve, que había salvado la caída.

Oyó como Dimitri cerraba de golpe la ventana por la que habían salido. O más bien, por la que la habían lanzado, pensó Anastasia, aún confundida.

Antes de poder comprender lo que había pasado, el muchacho volvió a cogerla para arrastrarla por la nieve.

Desde luego, como hija del zar que era, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato. Tampoco de él, que a pesar de ser un criado era su más íntimo amigo, pero siempre la trataba con un cariño casi sobreprotector.

Y, de pronto, estaba corriendo. Sus delgadas piernas pisaban la nieve sin ninguna piedad y seguían ciegamente a las de Dimitri entre las columnas de piedra del patio del palacio.

El chico pasaba más tiempo mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Anastasia le seguía que con la vista en el frente.

Entonces se abrió la puerta.

Ocho guardias habían salido en tropel del interior del palacio, y Anastasia pensó en las peligrosas marcas que debían de haber dejado al correr sobre la nieve.

–¡Agáchate! ¡Nastia, agáchate! –habló Dimitri con urgencia lo suficienmente alto como para que ella le oyese.

La joven se dejó caer sobre el suelo y se arrastró hasta estar al lado suyo.

–Pero... –sintió las lágrimas aflorando–. ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!

No estaba preocupada por ella. ¿Qué era lo peor que le podía pasar? ¿Una reprimenda? ¿Castigo?

Pero a su amigo, en cambio, podrían ejecutarlo. Y ella no podría hacer nada.

–Nastia, está planeado, no va a pasar nada...

La princesa lo miró con los lastimeros ojos muy abiertos, pues su voz había sonado bastante segura de lo que decía.

–Pero necesitaré que confíes en mí... –continuó tras una breve pausa, muy lentamente para tranquilizarla. Ella asintió despacio.

Estaban en la zona de los jardines. Esto, en parte, les ayudó, pues poco a poco y con movimientos sigilosos y planeados, se colaron entre las plantas. Al principio, la consternada Anastasia seguía las indicaciones de Dimitri, pero cuando acabó tranquilizándose siguió su costumbre y tomó las riendas de la situación. Si los guardias se acercaban demasiado, ideó, daría ella la cara, ocultando al chico, y les engañaría. Al fin y al cabo, sabía mentir, y su fama de traviesa era conocida. No era nada raro que hubiese decidido levantarse por su cuenta y que, jugando, había roto el jarrón. Al menos, no para alguien como ella.

Pero, para su inmenso alivio, acabaron oyendo las puertas cerrarse. Estaban solos en el jardín.

Cuando pasaron un par de minutos, se levantaron al tiempo. Anastasia lo miraba enfurruñada.

–Te he dicho que confiases en mí... –le dijo Dimitri, consciente de su enfado.

–Y lo he hecho, pero ¡vays susto! ¿Es que nunca piensas en...?

–Y no ha pasado nada –la interrumpió él, arqueando una ceja.

Anastasia se quedó callada. Su mirada acusadora desapareció poco a poco, y también la tensión acumulada.

–Yo solo quería que no te pasase nada... –murmuró, realizando lo importante que él era para ella.

Él pareció ablandarse considerablemente. Sin previo aviso, Anastasia se lanzó a sus brazos, soltando las lágrimas contenidas.

–¡Tenía tantísimo miedo! –sollozó, temblando con la cabeza hundida en su pecho.

–Nastia... –susurró el niño dulcemente, rodeándola con sus delgados brazos y profundamente enternecido. Ella no era de las que lloraban cualquier cosa, Dimitri lo sabía muy bien–. Estoy perfectamente. Y lo estaré. ¡Llevo mucho tiempo ideando esto! Era algo muy especial...

Su voz volvía a sonar entusiasta, y Anastasia se separó de él ya mucho más tranquila. Su amigo no le mentiría nunca. Lo que quisiera que hubiese ideado, resultaría, porque se lo estaba asegurando. Pero, por el tono que había utilizado, sabía que no pensaba contarle nada más. De igual forma, Anastasia no necesitaba saberlo. No dudaba de él y, mientras estuviese a salvo, a ella no le importaba.

Lo miró a los ojos, que aún estaban húmedos, y brillaban bajo la falsa noche.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó, quitándose las lágrimas con el borde del abrigo, esperando que le dijese al fin cuál era su idea.

–Vamos al lago –respondió él sencillamente, echando a andar hacia allí.

–¿Al lago?

Anastasia odiaba tener que hacerle tantas preguntas, no cuando iba con Dimitri, o incluso con cualquiera de sus hermanos. Ella prefería llevar las riendas de la situación. Pero la curiosidad la tenía demasiado ocupada para que pensase en eso.

Cuando llegaron, la capa de hielo tenía el mismo tono grisáceo que el cielo. Su familia iba allí a hacer patinaje, pues en Rusia el deshielo era bastante más tardío que en otras regiones de Europa más al sur, como era normal.

–Espera aquí –le ordenó Dimitri, y se coló debajo del puente de piedra que cruzaba el lago. Salió poco después con dos pares de patines, desgastados y viejos. Nada tenían que ver con los bellos aterciopelados y llenos de forro por dentro, con la cuchilla tan brillante que parecían de diamante.

Pero Anastasia no podía pensar en aquello, ni siquiera en cómo habría conseguido aquellos patines. Alargó las manos para coger el par que él le tendía, atónita y casi maravillada. Dimitri había pensado en todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, para que pudiesen patinar juntos.

Aquello era impensable.

Hasta ahora.

Su amigo había urdido un plan, que por el momento había resultado perfecto. La había sacado del palacio burlando a los guardias, a pesar del gran susto que ella se había llevado, y por lo visto eso no iba a repercutirle. Había planteado todo para que cayese durante las Noches Blancas, pues de otro modo no podrían patinar a aquellas horas, y así al mismo tiempo se aseguraban de que el riesgo de que los vieran fuese el mínimo. Además, durante la joven vida de Anastasia, aquel estaba siendo con diferencia el año más frío, por lo que el hielo duraba aún en pleno junio.

–Dimitri... Yo, no sé... No sé qué decir...

–Sé que has visto las Noches Blancas. Sé que has patinado muchas veces. Pero, ¿has hecho ambas cosas al mismo tiempo? –se acercó a ella. Anastasia leyó entre sus palabras la pregunta que no había pronunciado: "¿Has patinado conmigo?". Dimitri aprovechó su distracción y, de pronto, se agachó con rapidez y le quitó una de las mullidas botas de golpe. Aquello hizo que la princesa de cayese hacia atrás sobre la nieve–. ¡Venga, ponte los patines!

Dimitri rio juguetón. Ella lo miró enfurruñada en un principio, pero después estalló en alegres carcajadas y obedeció.

Se puso en pie con ayuda de su amigo, que la tomó de las manos y, con la cariñosa delicadeza con la que siempre la trataba (innecesaria, pensaba siempre Anastasia), la llevó hasta el borde del lago. La impulsó con un cuidadoso empujón, y ella se deslizó lentamente hasta que se estabilizó. Tras dar un par de vueltas, se quedó quieta para esperar a Dimitri.

Él se puso los patines con más rapidez, pero se mostró mucho más torpe al levantarse. Hacía muecas cada vez que un movimiento le parecía excesivamente brusco y se movía despacio y con inquietud. Una vez que tuvo los pies sobre el lago, Anastasia se acercó patinando y le ofreció la mano. Dimitri le sonrió y se la dio, a lo que ella correspondió con firmeza. Suponía que lo poco que el muchacho sabía lo habría aprendido practicando mientras ideaba todo aquello.

–Confía en mí –una mirada de ella acompañando aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para hacer que Dimitri se irguiese. Sonrió.

Anastasia empezó a moverse hacia atrás para poder hacer avanzar a su amigo y mirarlo directamente. Al principio despacio, después fue acrecentando la velocidad.

Él cada vez patinaba con más soltura. Anastasia soltó primero una de sus manos, y al final, tras patinar rápido durante un tiempo para darle impulso, dejó que patinase solo.

–¡Nastia! –chilló. Las piernas le temblaban un poco, pero Anastasia sabía que ya podía ir solo.

–¡Vamos! –la niña rio y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de él, moviéndose con gracilidad.

Cuánto le gustaba a Dimitri aquella risa. Cuánto le gustaba ver esos preciosos ojos turquesa sumidos en el más profundo júbilo.

Las horas pasaron. Y su alegría no les permitió dejar de patinar, no sintieron sueño en toda la noche y apenas se dieron cuenta del paso del tiempo. En un punto determinado, terminaron bailando sobre el hielo.

–Nastia... Ha llegado el momento de irse –anunció Dimitri. Anastasia miró hacia el cielo y su mirada se entristeció.

El chico lamentó haber estropeado el momento, pero ya deberían haberse ido.

–Claro... –por muy terca que pudiese ser, compremdía que no podían correr ningún riesgo. Le dio la mano y juntos salieron del lago.

Debido al frío, ambos tenían el cuerpo un poco entumecido. Sus labios estaban liláceos, pero ninguno sentía algo más que la reciente emoción y alegría.

Dimitri escondió los patines bajo el puente de nuevo, lo cual alegró a Anastasia, pues le pareció que aquello significaba que volverían a repetir aquello.

Cogidos de la mano, fueron a la entrada más pequeña y menos frecuentada del palacio, normalmente usada por el servicio. Habría guardias esperando cerca, así que debían ser cautos. Dimitri se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su camisa y sacó una llave pequeña, de latón.

–Se la robé a la señora Vasíliev –respuso el chico cuando notó la mirada interrogante de Anastasia.

–Estás hecho un peligro –respondió ella, sonriendo.

–No es que Su Alteza sea un angelito, precisamente –Dimitri rio, burlón, y abrió la puerta en silencio.

Anastasia iba a responder, pero dado que debían andarse con precauciones ahora que ya estaban dentro, se contentó con lanzarle una mirada amenazadora.

La señora Vasíliev era una de las amas de llaves que trabajaban en el palacio. Era la que más gustaba Anastasia, pues mantenía más contacto con el personal de servivio que con la Familia Real y eso hacía que se diferenciase mucho de las mujeres remilgadas que trabajaban más cerca de ellos, siempre con ojos de buitre que se comportaban como lo hacían sus tutores, reprochando a la joven princesa todas sus faltas. Aunque, claramente, también por eso Anastasia solo conocía a la señora Vasíliev de vista, pero Dimitri siempre hablaba muy bien de ella.

–Te acompañaré hasta tu habitación... –dijo él, pero Anastasia se plantó delante de él y lo miró muy seria.

–Ah, no. De eso nada. Ya has corrido bastantes riesgos. Tú vete a tu habitación.

No había nada que hacer. Era una orden.

Dimitri suspiró y asintió. Anastasia alzó la cabeza, contenta, y volvieron a darse la mano. Caminaron juntos hasta la habitación que el muchacho compartía con varios chivos más, todos mayores que él.

La niña le dio un fuerte abrazo.

–Lo de esta noche ha sido mágico. Gracias por todo.

–Hasta la próxima, Nastia –él correspondió, estrechándola, pero sabía que debía dejarla ir.

Se separaron tras un rato. Ella le dio un coqueto beso en la mejilla, le sonrió, y despareció por el pasillo como una estrella fugaz.

Dimitri la observó hasta que la perdió de vista. Se llevó una mano donde le había besado. Porque para él, eso es lo que era. Una estrella que llegaba y se marchaba rápido, pero dejaba su magia dorada hasta que la podía volver a ver. Para él era muy difícil el momento de la despedida. Ella era lo más valioso, lo que más amaba. No tebía familia ni amigos, a diferencia de Anastasia, que estaba rodeada de gente querida aún cuando no estaba con Dimitri.

Y, por eso, el chico se pasaba las horas pensando en su princesa. Y en ella pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

 **. . .**

 **Nota de la autora:** bienvenidos a este nuevo fanfic que estoy escribiendo . Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo, esta es una historia que llevo trabajando mucho tiempo y que al fin me he decidido escribir. Lo primero, los derechos de todos los personajes son de Fox (o Disney ahora) de la película animada de 1997 "Anastasia". Va a tratar sobre cómo Anya o Anastasia irá recuperando sus recuerdos, y en el fic se centrará en la amistad que ella desconocía (inventada por mí) con Dimitri. Esta es, sin duda, de mis películas favoritas. La historia de los Romanov siempre me ha tenido muy, digamos, interesada. A lo largo de los capítulos os iré contando cómo se me ocurrió esta idea, pero, por favor, dejadme un review si os ha gustado para animarme a seguir. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. II La vida en palacio

**CAPÍTULO II**

 ** _La vida en palacio_**

Anastasia refunfuñó que la dejasen en paz y se escondió bajo las mantas, donde la luz y la voz de su hermana no molestaban tanto.

—Nastia, ya es tarde —se quejó María, que a diferencia de ella ya estaba preparada para tomar el desayuno, con un bonito vestido blanco y el cabello peinado.

La pequeña bufó aún debajo de las mantas, estaba muerta de sueño. María se alejó diciendo algo como "tú verás", y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Tras unos minutos más así, al fin Anastasia se destapó y se incorporó. Se levantó arrastrando los pies, con la luz de una mañana gris pero cálida siguiéndola desde la gran ventana de la estancia, y fue hacia el aseo que compartía con su hermana.

Aún medio dormida, encendió las luces torpemente, haciendo que el mármol del lujoso baño y el oro de las decoraciones iluminasen la estancia con un brillante blanco. Se acercó al espejo, que parecía pulido en diamante de lo maravilloso que resultaba, y se observó. Le devolvió la mirada un rostro somnoliento y ceñudo. A pesar de lo caro que estaba pagando las horas sin dormir de la noche anterior, no pudo evitar sonreír al acordarse.

Cuando salió tras haberse aseado con abundante agua fría se sentía mucho más despierta, pero aún así le costó ponerse el vestido que le habían dejado preparado, idéntico al de María.

Mientras se cepillaba el pelo, alguien entró a la habitación. Anastasia se giró desde el tocador hacia la puerta para ver quién era, con el cepillo irremediablemente enredado en su cabello. Alejandra Fiódorovna, Emperatriz de Rusia, miraba a su hija pequeña debatiéndose entre el enfado y la desesperación.

—¿Se puede saber qué te hace tardar tanto? —la urgió con impaciencia.

—Tenía mucho sueño hoy, mamá —dijo ella con tono de disculpa y ofreciéndole una mirada angelical, aún con el cepillo enredado en el pelo.

Alejandra suspiró y se acercó a ella a pasos rápidos. Le arregló el pelo y se lo ató con un lazo. Hecho el trabajo, pareció ponerse de mejor humor. Besó a su hija en la frente y le sonrió, de la forma única en que lo hace una madre.

Anastasia se puso de pie y le dio la mano, dejando las dos juntas la habitación. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia el comedor familiar, la mente de la niña volvió al patinaje en el hielo. Ensimismada, no se dio cuenta de que su madre volvía a mirarla con el ceño fruncido y se detenía de golpe.

—¡Anastasia! ¿Qué has hecho con tu vestido? —se agachó y comenzó a ajustárselo correctamente, mientras la niña bajaba la mirada preguntándose qué habría hecho mal esta vez—. Desde luego —se quejó su madre—, no hay quien pueda contigo.

Para cuando llegaron al comedor, Anastasia se moría de hambre. Como era de esperar, el resto de la Familia Real estaba ya allí, sentados en la mesa, y esperando a Anastasia y Alejandra. A juzgar por las expresiones de reproche de sus hermanos, la princesa supuso que llevaban un buen rato.

—Buenos días, mi rayo de sol —saludó cariñosamente el zar Nicolás, el único de la mesa que no parecía enfadado. Anastasia se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, y después tomó asiento.

En primer lugar, y aunque no lo manifestaron, para disgusto de los niños, se dio gracias en las oraciones. Después, los sirvientes de la cocina comenzaron a servir el desayuno.

Anastasia se lanzó con tal voracidad a la comida que tanto su madre como su hermana mayor Olga tuvieron que instarle a que comiese con más tranquilidad y educación. Obedeció, pero estaba tan distraída discutiendo con María acerca de el hecho de tener que esperarla porque no se levantaba a su hora, que por poco no se dio cuenta de que uno de los pinches de cocina que les servían esa mañana era Dimitri.

Eran pocas las veces que coincidían fuera de sus quedadas nocturnas, ya que el palacio era muy grande y normalmente el chico trabajaba dentro de las cocinas.

Cuando lo vio le costó disimular. Se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió. Durante una centésima de segundo, sus miradas se cruzaron, y le pareció que Dimitri sonreía también.

Fingiendo que prestaba atención a las riñas de María, a las que Olga se había unido, llevó su mano al centro de la mesa y cogió tres bombones de chocolate. No se molestó en disimular, todos sabían que Anastasia adoraba comer chocolate, pero no eran para ella. La única que se inmutó fue su madre, que simplemente murmuró que tuviera cuidado con mancharse el vestido blanco y continuó hablando con su padre.

Anastasia esperó a que Dimitri estuviese a su lado y pidió educadamente que se le sirviera más leche. Cuando él, diligentemente, obedeció, la niña le metió los bombones en el bolsillo. Supo que su amigo se había dado cuenta cuando le miró con el rabillo del ojo e incluso pareció ruborizarse.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, todos se levantaron y salieron de la cocina. Anastasia se quedó la última y mientras dejaba la estancia se giró levemente para observar a Dimitri, que recogía la mesa con los demás criados. Se miraron mutuamente una última vez, antes de que las puertas del comedor se cerrasen a espaldas de Anastasia. Y ella sonrió para sí, pensando en cómo el mundo tan grande que Dimitri y ella habían creado era invisible para todos los que los rodeaban.

Las lecciones de aquella mañana resultaron tremendamente aburridas. Y ello, sumado al sueño, hicieron de la mañana de Anastasia una muy larga.

En primer lugar tuvo Francés. Normalmente, estudiar idiomas se le hacía ameno, pues tenía mucha facilidad. Pero aquella mañana no estaba por la labor de participar en la clase. Margaret Eagar, su institutriz, se pasó una hora recriminándole en Francés su mala actitud.

En la clase de Historia, lección que compartía con sus hermanos, estuvo mirando por la ventana sin apenas prestar atención, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa de estudio.

Parecía que nunca iba a acabar, pero al llegar la media mañana los cinco niños dejaron su estudio, habiendo llegado su merecido tiempo libre. Salieron a jugar fuera. Olga y Tatiana prefirieron dejar a los pequeños y pasearon por su cuenta, pero María, Anastasia y Alexéi se enzarzaron en un juego en el que un príncipe, en este caso nadie mejor que el futuro zar, debía rescatar a una princesa.

Anastasia bufó.

—Otra vez no —se quejó—. Siempre tienes tú el papel más divertido y a nosotras nos toca ser princesas.

—¿Y qué quieres? —repuso su hermano sin comprender—. Sois chicas.

Anastasia, para sorpresa del chico, se ofendió por su comentario.

—Pues no me da la gana ser la princesa.

Súbitamente, tomó a su hermana por los hombros.

—Yo seré el villano. Y tú —señaló a Alexéi, tomando las riendas del juego— tienes que luchar contra mí.

A pesar del cambio en las reglas, tanto a María como a Alexéi pareció gustarles la idea. Así que los dos pequeños se debatieron en combates imaginarios, mientras María los observaba desde su "prisión", el celador que había junto a ellos.

Tres figuras salieron del palacio en aquel momento. Anastasia se giró con curiosidad, y reconoció a sus padres. El tercer individuo también era inconfundible. Con su hábito de monje, Rasputín caminaba con los zares, en apariencia aconsejándoles como de costumbre.

De inmediato, los tres niños dejaron su juego y se detuvieron a mirar. Anastasia miró a María, adivinando sus pensamientos. A ninguna de las dos les gustaba. Aquel hombre, de hecho, les inspiraba terror y desconfianza. No era el caso de sus padres y sus hermanos.

La enfermedad de Alexéi había ido a peor conforme él crecía. La hemofilia llenaba sus días de dolor y agotamiento. Y, un día, apareció Rasputín, proclamándose como un hombre santo con la habilidad de sanar. Nadie podía negar que sus efectos sobre Alexéi parecían milagrosos, de pronto, el niño dejaba de encontrase mal y jugaba con sus hermanas con la vitalidad de un niño sano.

El zarevich fue el primero en fiarse plenamente de él. Y tras él, la zarina. En un principio, al zar no le gustaba Rasputín, pero vista la ayuda que proporcionaba a su hijo, también él comenzó a confiar en él.

Y así pasó a ser su consejero y confidente. La figura de Rasputín, en tan solo un año, se había vuelto tan influyente e importante en la corte imperial como la de cualquier noble.

A veces incluso se le trataba como a uno más dentro de la familia real. Comía o cenaba con ellos o los acompañaba en sus paseos y viajes. Al final, Olga y Tatiana también se volvieron muy cercanas a él. Y solo María y Anastasia se veían incapaces de ver un amigo en Rasputín. Las dos notaban algo, una intuición muy negativa hacia él.

No era tan solo su aspecto siniestro. Las dos niñas pensaban que la influencia que ejercía sobre su padre y su madre y la confianza que tenía con sus hermanos era incluso nociva.

Alexéi saludó a los tres desde la distancia. Nicolás y Alejandra respondieron alegremente, mientras que Rasputín simplemente elevó una sonrisa tranquila.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente, como de costumbre. Terminaron sus lecciones matinales, comieron en familia y estudiaron por la tarde. En su tiempo libre Anastasia vagó por el palacio, en parte huyendo de su institutriz, que quería darle una hora extra de clase por su despite de la mañana, y en parte con la secreta esperanza de ver a Dimitri.

Al final, ni Margaret la encontró ni ella encontró a su amigo. La familia se reunió de nuevo en el comedor para cenar, y Dimitri no estaba allí como por la mañana.

A mitad de la comida un guardia irrumpió en la estancia. Todos guardaron silencio mientras un guardia susurraba algo al zar. Él, sin bajar la voz, respondió.

—¿No se me ha avisado antes?

El guardia murmuró una disculpa. El zar le dio permiso para salir y dio un largo suspiro, pensativo. Su esposa le lanzó una mirada inquisitoria, pero pareció que había pasado una eternidad cuando Nicolás se decidió a hablar delante de los niños.

—Creen que alguien entró en el palacio anoche.

Alejandra miró a su marido con los ojos muy abiertos, y Anastasia y sus hermanos comenzaron a intercambiar miradas de confusión.

—Según parece —continuó el zar— solo pudieron ser una o dos personas. No oyeron ruido ni pasos.

—¿Por qué piensan que alguien entró? —preguntó la zarina—. ¿Encontraron a alguno?

—No. Pero había una ventana abierta. Y rompieron el jarrón de Olga.

De pronto, Anastasia dirigió la mirada a su plato y se mordió el labio inferior, evadiéndose de la conversación y recordando aquel jarrón, que tanto le gustaba a su madre, haciéndose añicos sobre la alfombra.

—Nastia, ¿estás bien? Te has puesto roja.

Tatiana, desde el otro lado de la mesa, la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Anastasia asintió repetidamente.

—Sí —musitó.

—No os preocupéis —padre sonrió para tranquilizarles, probablemente pensando que la actitud de Anastasia se debía al miedo—. No hicieron nada. Tal vez fue un guardia sin querer que tiene miedo de confesar.

Todos parecieron pensar que aquella era una explicación muy razonable, y el resto de la cena se desarrolló con normalidad.

—Niños, id a dormir —dijo el zar de pronto.

Los niños tenían ya las protestas preparadas, pero antes de que pudiesen pronunciar una palabra, su padre les lanzó una mirada severa, inquebrantable. Cuando él, siempre tan cariñoso, pasaba a comportarse de esa forma, los niños ya sabían que solo les quedaba la opción de obedecer.

En silencio, preguntándose por qué los echaban tan pronto y de forma tan repentina, se levantaron y salieron uno a uno del comedor. Pero a Anastasia no se le pasó por alto la mirada de preocupación que intercambiaron sus padres cuando ellos pensaban que sus hijos no les prestaban atención.

• • •

—Nos ocultan algo.

María, desde su cama, resopló.

—Nastia, ya te lo he dicho. Es normal que estén preocupados, pero solo fue una persona...

—¡Pero papá le quitó importancia! —Anastasia se puso de pie—. Está pasando algo malo, y no nos lo quieren contar...

Ambas callaron, pensativas.

—¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con Rasputín? —preguntó de pronto María, susurrando con miedo.

—No lo sé —Anastasia suspiró y volvió a su cama.

Se tumbó y se giró hacia la ventana. Las largas y tupidas cortinas la tapaban casi por completo, pero había un pequeño resquicio por el que entraba la luz de la luna. La niña estuvo observando un trozo del oscuro cielo desde allí hasta que, poco a poco, se fue quedando dormida.

A pesar de sus preocupaciones, estaba muy cansada.

 **Nota de la autora:** vaaale, un año después de subir el primer capítulo ". Además, he de decir que es un capítulo algo aburrido, pues lo he escrito más que nada para adaptar la vida de los Romanov a mi historia. También tengo que señalar que este fanfic estará lleno, LLENÍSIMO, de manipulaciones históricas, para seguir el argumento de la película. En este notablemente se ve en la vida de Anastasia y sus hermanas, ya que aunque formaban parte de la realeza imperial rusa, y vivían en una familia en la que las riquezas sobraban, la zarina Alejandra las crió de una forma muy austera. Y, por otra parte, la relación con Rasputín, al contrario de lo que se muestra en la película, era por parte de toda la familia muy cercana. Sin más que decir, espero que os guste :D y nos vemos en el siguiente... Sea cuando sea. "


End file.
